


Mandalorian Poetry

by BABY_YODA_LOVER



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Poetry, mandalorians are people too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABY_YODA_LOVER/pseuds/BABY_YODA_LOVER
Summary: A Mandalorian shares her thoughts in the form of poetry.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something easy, and poetry is just natural to me.

People say we are   
Ruthless  
Warriors.  
And we are.  
But we are also people.  
We have feelings  
Hopes  
Dreams.  
No one,  
No one  
Looks past the visor and the Beskar.  
We speak a language no one knows.  
People think  
We are  
Solitary  
By choice  
But what choice do you have  
When your people  
Are hunted  
To the  
Brink  
Of   
Destruction?  
Are we supposed to let that happen?  
Hunter  
Or  
Prey?


	2. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was typing this furiously, like I was a Mandalorian mad at the Empire.

We were purged by the Empire.  
Stormtroopers  
Were purged.  
By us.  
We fought.  
Hard.  
But we died anyway.  
We were  
Dangerous.  
We still are.  
But   
We are smaller  
Less.  
We will come back.  
And the Empire will not know what’s coming.  
You don’t mess with   
Mandalorians  
And get  
Away  
With it.  
Goodbye,  
Bucket heads.


	3. Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More anger.

Our armor  
Is not just to protect.  
It represents something  
Our people.  
Ourselves.  
My armor.  
My armor is  
Scarlet. Defiance.  
And  
Gold.  
For vengeance.  
Revenge.  
And,  
On my helmet,  
Dots under my visor.  
Light green.  
Peace.  
There will be  
No  
Peace.  
Until.  
Every.  
Single.  
Imp.  
Is.  
dead.


	4. Love?

Are we  
That  
Different  
From the  
Jetii?  
We are allowed to love.  
But  
The helmets  
Stifle it.  
We can’t remove them in front of others.  
Unless they’re in  
Our clan.  
Wear  
Our sigil.  
Where  
Will they  
Wear it?  
Will  
They  
Hide it?  
Can we  
Trust them?  
No.  
We can’t  
Trust anyone.  
No one.  
So,  
Are  
We  
Allowed  
To  
Love?  
Truly,  
Truly  
Love.  
Some people would  
Call us  
Paranoid.  
But are you  
Paranoid  
For not trusting people  
After  
your people  
Were murdered?


	5. Choice

I  
Was  
A   
Foundling.  
My parents murdered.  
My entire family  
Dead.  
Extended,  
Too.  
Some people  
Think  
We have to  
Become  
A Mandalorian.  
We don’t.  
I  
WANTED  
To stay  
With my  
Finder.  
My Buir.  
My father.  
Unlike  
The  
Jetii,  
We  
Are given  
A  
Choice.  
Always  
A  
Choice.  
To give your soul  
To  
Manda.  
It’s  
Hard.  
But,  
I knew it would be.  
I  
Was   
A child.  
They  
Saved me  
From death.


	6. Foundling

As a  
Mandalorian,  
We are  
Two things  
A warrior  
And  
A parent.  
Even those  
Who are not  
On the Death Watch.  
We rescue.  
There are  
Still  
Clanborns.  
But almost none  
Of the adults  
Were born as a   
Mandalorian.   
Our strength  
Comes  
From  
The Foundlings.


End file.
